Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a data storage unit having a three-dimensional structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
All types of electronic devices include data storage units although these data storage units may have different functions and configurations. Performance improvement of electronic devices is continuously evolving. Accordingly, data storage units having a high performance and high capacity in addition to performance improvement are in demand. To achieve such requirements, proposals for electronic devices including high performance, high-capacity data storage units have been made.
The number of electronic devices requiring data storage units which retain data even though power is turned off, is increasing. Recently, data storage units having high storage capacity and high read and write speeds, in addition to retaining data, have been required. Therefore, technical development is being actively conducted to meet these requirements.